<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aversive Stimuli by Fremdshamen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797143">Aversive Stimuli</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fremdshamen/pseuds/Fremdshamen'>Fremdshamen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, But not actually his mind, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson Whump, Hopeful Ending, Human Trafficking, Improper Use Of Escrima, Jason gives him one, Kinda?, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Probably needs more tags but its late here and this story is waaaaaaaaay late, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fremdshamen/pseuds/Fremdshamen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“The great Nightwing,” the man started, an amused glint in his eyes that had Dick’s blood boiling. “I have to say, I was expecting something more... impressive.”</p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>When Nightwing is caught in a trap, he's determined that no matter what happens next, he's getting through this. </p>
<p>No. Matter. What.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson Fic Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aversive Stimuli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraKant/gifts">AuroraKant</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The great Nightwing,” the man started, an amused glint in his eyes that had Dick’s blood boiling. “I have to say, I was expecting something more... impressive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick could only stare straight ahead as the man moved around the room, soft noises indicating that the asshole was making himself a drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Laugh it up, </em>he thought, unable to even grind his teeth, <em>I’ll make you regret this, just you watch.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He needed to find out what exactly was on his neck. Whatever the thing was, it was giving him a godawful headache, though Dick was really, <em>really </em>hoping that any other side effects wouldn’t be too severe. The main effect was bad enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After what felt like an interminable wait, though it likely was only five minutes or so, the man spoke again. “Perhaps I spoke too soon,” he mused, wandering around Dick and eyeing him with a look that set off every alarm bell he had. “The view from the back is much more to my taste.” He chuckled, moving closer to Nightwing, completely confident in the restraint of the device. “I think we’re going to have a fine time together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man stepped even closer, filling Dick’s vision, and he remained lax and pliant as the man reached up, tracing the line of the domino mask. Dick could only stare straight ahead as the fingers trailed lower, over his cheekbone, nose, gliding softly against his lips. His captor’s breathing was picking up, and Dick was suddenly very glad that the asshole had grabbed a drink after all, because his other hand remained occupied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That didn’t stop him from pushing two fingers into Dick’s mouth and commanding softly, “Suck. Gently.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Willing his jaw to clamp down instead, Dick found his lips and tongue moving, gently sucking and lipping at the fingers. The man watched, pupils blown, as Dick did as he was told, and slowly sipped at his drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Bite. Bite!</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No luck there. He didn’t want to think about what was likely to come next, instead allowing his focus to relax as he struggled to move his fingers. Just one fist would do - this guy seemed soft, not the type of boss to get his hands dirty. The slight paunch, the lack of calluses on his hands... <em>Just one punch should do it.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop,” the asshole said, “take off your clothes. Slowly. Make it nice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Not even gonna buy me a coffee first? </em>He wanted to snark, <em>Wow, chivalry really is dead.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, his fingers were moving steadily along the various hidden catches. Thankfully, since Dick really wasn’t sure what this guy thought “nice” meant, he didn’t do much of anything except begin to peel the uniform off. Left arm, then right arm, and now his chest was bared, only a thin layer of undershirt protecting him...</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Some kind of warehouse, for an operation this size, </em>he thought, as the man stood in front of him, staring hungrily at his slowly bared flesh, <em>relatively new to the area but escalating. The drugs and guns paid for the expansion into human trafficking. </em>Because tech like this didn’t come cheap. He’d bet just about anything that it had extra-terrestrial influence, if not origins. This didn’t feel like magic, not with the heat beginning to crackle under his skin. <em>Nano tech? Some kind of inhibitor linked into the brain?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick dropped the last of the Nightwing suit to the floor mechanically, trying to ignore the eyes on him. He’d never been shy; nakedness didn’t shame or humiliate him. He focused on that as he slid the undershirt over his head, followed by his underwear down his legs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Masks aren’t clothes, </em>he held to dimly, and Dick wished he could sigh with relief when his hands didn’t lift.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now the mask,” the asshole said, his free hand coming down to fondle himself as Dick obediently peeled the mask away. The sting of the adhesive coming free without the remover helped focus Dick’s mind a little, even as his head throbbed and the internal heat began to make him sweat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There you are. I <em>was </em>wrong, wasn’t I? You’re a gorgeous thing.” The asshole placed his drink on a side table, openly rubbing at himself as he stepped closer to Dick. “You’d have gone for a small fortune anyway, being a Bat. But looking at you... nobody ever told me that Nightwing was so pretty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>One fist. I don’t need both, just one, c’mon!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kneel.” The man said, one cool hand on Dick’s shoulder as Dick’ body obediently knelt, the other hand working the asshole’s belt, and then his slacks. “You’re going to take the edge off for me, before we get down to business. That sounds good, doesn’t it, baby?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” Dick’s mouth said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck you, fuck you! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m someone you love, baby. So you’re going to be real nice, and take your time, and make me feel the best that you possibly can. Understand?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” <em>I am going to find every single piece of your business and take it APART.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“</em>And since you love me, you’re going to use only your mouth on me baby. And you’re going to touch yourself, too. Because making me feel good makes you feel good, doesn’t it, honey?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” <em>You will be drinking through a straw for the rest of your pathetic LIFE when I’m done with you.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good boy. Go on, now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wanted to ignore what was happening, but it was impossible. The smell, the sound, the <em>taste</em> on his tongue. He wanted to ignore the man’s moans and filthy words, but the other sensations were just as bad - his own hands on himself, the man’s hands tugging at his hair, at his lips where they were wrapped around...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Open your eyes, baby, let me see your love.” Dick opened his eyes, head tilting back awkwardly as the man continued thrusting slowly. He glared as hard as he could, wishing he had some of Clark’s heat vision to really get the message across. Unfortunately, whatever the device pinching in his neck was keeping his expression soft and his jaw lax, and Dick couldn’t even scrape the asshole with his teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Bite down. Bite. Bite!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The asshole, human trafficking, rapist <em>piece of shit</em> was groaning, apparently thoroughly enjoying having Nightwing at his mercy. His pace was speeding up now, choking Dick as he went harder and harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Swallow, swallow all of it honey. Be good for me,” the asshole moaned, finally breaking eye contact as he tipped his head back, Dick’s mouth flooding with <em>salt bitter hot</em> as his jaw and throat obediently worked. The man stood there, panting harshly with his release, as Dick fought the rising nausea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rapist piece of <em>shit</em> finally pulled away gently, tucking himself back into his open pants but not doing them up. He stared down at Dick, helpless on his knees, hand still moving over himself because he hadn’t been told to stop, and smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good boy.” The asshole said as he stepped away and settled back into his chair, picking up the discarded drink and sipping it slowly. “Now give me a show, baby. Touch yourself, all over, and I wanna hear you, too. You’re not allowed to come yet, but I want you to show me just how hot sucking me off made you. Bring yourself right to the edge for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rage choking him, Dick felt his hands speed up, felt his body arch and twist, heard his mouth say things this <em>asshole</em> did not deserve to hear. He tried not to think about what his body was doing because it was too humiliating, too disgusting, and his anger alone wasn’t going to get him out of here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>From the scent outside and taking into account transport, we’re somewhere near the docks,</em> Dick thought, focusing on what he could control and not anything else. <em>Possibly the main base of this operation, if they’re not smart enough to split it up.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smart enough to get the tech, and they seemed to be using it relatively effectively, from the reports Nightwing had been collecting. He ignored the warmth pooling in his belly, the too sharp slide of his dry hand over sensitive flesh, the hot crackling under his skin from the device…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lie back,” the fucking asshole said, voice rough. “I want to see how good that ass really is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck. You. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick felt his body obediently recline, one hand never stopping its ceaseless motion on his oversensitive flesh as the other trailed over his chest, tweaking at a nipple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He laid back, eyes now on the ceiling as he continued to mechanically touch himself, writhing and moaning and <em>I’m going to make you PAY.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s it baby. That’s it.” Dick couldn’t see much of anything from this angle, just the dim shadow of the man  where he sat, making the occasional comment or command. Nakedness was one thing, but this complete <em>helplessness…</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>It went on for so long that, despite his body’s best efforts, he felt himself going slack under the constant attention. He’d been offered nothing to ease the way, and it <em>hurt</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shh, baby,” the fucking asshole said, “hush now. I’ve got you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You’ve got limited time you piece of shit, that’s what you’ve got.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His captor was moving, and Dick became hyper focused on where he could see the asshole moving around in his peripheral vision. By the time he could see him properly, Dick was almost – <em>almost</em> – desperate enough to actually beg for some relief from his own hands on himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not that he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And not that he <em>wanted</em> to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the man freed himself from his slacks again, eyes hungry, Dick tried to turn his focus soft again, tried to concentrate on anything but the sweaty rapist kneeling slowly between his legs, too warm hands running over his own damp skin. The heat crackling through him and his head pounding in time with his heartbeat were preferable sensations to the finger that began to press up against his tender flesh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Showing some kind of minor mercy, Dick’s captor seemed to have grabbed some lubricant. He could feel the cool sensation stinging slightly on his overstimulated skin, then as it dipped lower. Dick had never really been into anal play, and the asshole rapist piece of <em>shit’s</em> breathy command to “Spread yourself baby, show me how flexible you are,” wasn’t going a long way to convincing him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>They’ll notice I haven’t checked in,</em> he thought with a tinge of desperation. The nausea from earlier had returned with a vengeance, and Dick felt slightly dizzy as he felt the man brush against him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t want to think about those other… those <em>things</em> right now. He couldn’t. He <em>couldn’t.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The docks. Surely Tim will be on this by now. The docks is a boring, logical place for this kind of business…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His body moaned and begged on command as the man pushed inside, Dick’s breath coming in short sharp bursts as he stretched and stretched and <em>stretched…</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jason was invested. He’s trailing these guys hard.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man was on top of him, the heat from his body feeling like it was melting into the heat writhing under Dick’s skin like a living thing. He was everywhere, his hands and teeth and lips and his <em>voice.</em> The asshole wouldn’t shut <em>up</em>, talking and talking and talking…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s it baby,” he murmured into Dick’s ear, hot, rancid breath washing over Dick in unpleasant waves, “arch for me. Make it good. Tell me you love me. Tell me how much you love me, that you love this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love this.” Dick heard himself say mechanically, jolted helplessly by each wild thrust of the sweaty sack of crap pounding into him. His head was spinning. He felt like he couldn’t breathe properly under the sheer weight of everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s it,” the man groaned, biting down hard into Dick’s neck as Dick continued to beg for more. He could smell blood, and wasn’t sure if the man had broken skin or if the asshole was being too rough and the burning in his ass was actually worse than he thought. It was getting hard to tell, pain in every limb, in his head, obscuring the immediacy of what this fucking <em>piece of shit</em> was doing to him right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every jolt of his body felt like too much and he <em>needed</em> it to stop…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes…” the dead man moaned as his pace stuttered, and then he was arching, eyes closed in bliss as Dick felt him pulse and twitch. There was a disgusting sensation of <em>wetness</em> as the man groaned and moaned his way through his orgasm, but it was almost – <em>almost</em> – a relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If that was the worst of it…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t great. He hurt all over, and he felt <em>dirty</em> in a way that was both brand new and awful, but also familiar and therefore manageable. Right now, he had to focus on managing. That was it, end of story. If he lost it like… If he lost it, he wasn’t getting out of here anytime soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He barely felt it as the man pulled out, the feeling still burning through him with his legs held so wide. He wanted to put them down, but he couldn’t. He hadn’t been <em>allowed</em> to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The asshole headed back to the bar, and Dick was left lying there, unsure whether the heat he could feel in his cheeks and the lump in his throat were from the device in his neck or the sheer humiliation and rage. He could feel his heart as it pounded away in his chest, and his eyes burned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really are an excellent lay,” the asshole said, ice clinking in his glass. “I’m glad we got to spend this time with each other.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Relax. Breathe. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And now you’re going to do something else for me, sweetheart.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>In two three four. Out two three four five.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“These really are interesting weapons.” He couldn’t look, just like he couldn’t drop his legs, but Dick doubted it was his birdarangs the man was referring to. He could just see the asshole moving around the room in his peripherals again, and the shadow he was holding looked longer than that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick heard it clearly in the quiet of the room as the escrima clicked, and clicked again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pity,” the man said, and Dick felt his stomach rebel again. He swallowed it down with difficulty, the rage and frustration and pain clouding his vision as he stared helplessly at the ceiling. “They’re locked to you, aren’t they? You Bats have all the… <em>fun</em> toys.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It was rhetorical. He doesn’t care about you answering. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Dick murmured, voice soft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Show me.” The asshole took a long sip of his drink as he watched Dick lower his legs with relief, and roll onto his side. “Uh-uh,” he said, as Dick began to push to his feet, “not like that. On your knees. Where you belong.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn’t even shudder as he relaxed back onto his hands, trying to ignore the sensation of heat trickling down his thighs as he crawled over to the pathetic petty crime lord who was <em>going to eat his own teeth.</em> The man lowered one of Nightwing’s escrima into Dick’s field of vision, and he reached for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Move. MOVE.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His weapon was in his hands, and he <em>wasn’t moving</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to be able to use it,” the man said, “so you’re going to unlock it for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick tried to focus on anything but the sensations in his body once again as his fingers moved over his weapon, releasing the bio-lock on the shock functionality. The heat was making his vison swim, and his stomach was churning with helpless rage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>MOVE!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He handed the weapon back and settled onto his knees, keeping his head tilted down in a tiny act of defiance. It felt like years that he stayed there as the man sipped at his drink and fondled Nightwing’s weapon, and he wanted to scream, or cry, or maybe beat the <em>ever loving shit</em> out of a warehouse full of goons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He did none of that, as the dizziness got worse and the heat under his skin raged higher. He was definitely sweating heavily now, dehydration becoming a concern, more than stress would cause.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lie back.” The man ordered softly, and Dick tried in vain to ignore the twinge in his body as he did so again. He hated this. He <em>hated this.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Roll over,” the man ordered, tone a little smug, a little excited, but different to earlier. “Bring your knees up, chest on the floor. I want to see everything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His body moved mechanically, with none of Nightwing’s legendary grace, as Dick tried to fight the command and failed. Again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There really was only one thing coming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick wanted to cry out as he felt the hard, blunt shape of his weapon being pressed against his already abused flesh. He wanted to scream, to groan, to cuss the asshole out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead he stayed quiet, even as the escrima was pushed inside him none too gently. He rocked with the motion, but stayed on his knees, his cheek rubbing against the rough carpet, knees aching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no warning – he heard the click at the same time as the <em>pain</em> registered, his body spasming helplessly with the electricity. His back arched, arms clenching as his jaw clamped shut, the escrima feeling suddenly three sizes larger than it had a moment before, hot inside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick almost couldn’t tell when the current <em>stopped</em>, the buzzing in his ears so loud that it seemed as though it was still happening. He was shaking hard, helplessly, his heart pounding hard in his chest. Everything ached.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Amazing,” the man moaned breathily behind him, the only thing Dick consciously registered before he was plunged back into fiery misery. It went on for an eternity, his back arched until his face was clear off the ground, legs pulled taught into a deep bend, toes curled tight. His jaw creaked under the force of the current, vision whited out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His head hit the floor with a hard <em>thunk</em> when released this time, and Dick was panting hard, limbs feeling like jelly. He couldn’t hear anything over the buzzing in his ears, heart going like a jackhammer in his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It started again, and this time Dick was sharply aware of the tang of blood in his mouth as his jaw clenched, teeth catching his cheek as he arched helplessly. His arms were useless, knees another sharp point of pain as his legs curled again, leaving him perched on them. The escrima felt huge inside him, too deep and hard and not meant for anything like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It went on for a long time. Dick lost count of the times the man shocked him, caught up in just trying to breathe through the misery. He was barely aware of the moment he lost control of his bladder, or the whimpers and cries he was making around his clenched and bloody teeth. All he could feel was the <em>pain</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick almost didn’t realise when it was over – he was so dizzy and hot and shaky that he barely registered the escrima being ripped from his body. He was more aware of the moment the man pushed back inside him, torn flesh protesting further abuse. He could do nothing as the man took from him again, but at least this time he was not forced to participate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, he lay there, his cheek rubbed raw against the carpet and his arms still spasming against the floor as he slowly came back to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could feel it as the man sped up, as he pushed in tightly, as he moaned and grabbed Dick’s hips with a bruising grip. He felt it when his captor slapped his ass, and he heard it as the man <em>laughed. </em>He felt it as the man pulled out, and gush of liquid down his thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man stepped away, and all Dick could feel was blinding <em>rage</em> growing and burning through him. His heart was pumping too fast in his chest, pounding loudly in his ears, and he could still feel the twitches and spasms from the electrocution. The spasms were so strong that Dick thought he had imagined it at first, but he was able to drag his eyes towards his right hand splayed out near his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It twitched. Into a <em>fist.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rage boiled higher, then, as Dick’s body gasped and whimpered helplessly on the ground. His mind was focused intently on its task as he finally, <em>finally</em> was able to make that fist he’d been dreaming of. It was shaky and weak, but present. Slowly, carefully, Dick began testing the limits of his movement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could wiggle his toes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could hold his breath (briefly, only, but that was probably the electrocution again).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could shift his knees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could <em>clench his jaw</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick swallowed down the acrid taste in his mouth, allowing everything to relax and sinking himself back into his body. He was gaining control, but the asshole’s overzealous application of the escrima’s electrical function had left him shaky and weak. He could wait. He could ignore the pain in certain places and he could be patient. He <em>would</em> be patient.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then he’d make the bastard eat his own teeth, exactly as promised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drawing his focus outwards, Dick listened intently past his own body’s animal noises of distress for the wannabe crime boss responsible for his shitty evening. From the sounds, he was drinking again, which would just make this whole thing easier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come here, baby.” The man said from somewhere behind him, and Dick relished his ability to hesitate to obey the command. Only briefly, though – he needed this piece of human trash to be relaxed. Unsuspecting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick’s arms shook as he shoved his upper body up from the floor, and his cheek stung as the dried blood from his bitten mouth peeled away from the carpet. Keeping his head down, Dick turned slowly and began to crawl towards the man, scanning the floor for his escrima. There was the spent one about a foot to his left, crusted in things he didn’t want to think about too closely. The other…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick shuffled forwards, approaching the man’s seated figure, and the escrima laying discarded carelessly on the floor right next to the asshole’s foot. <em>Overconfident,</em> Dick thought, raising his head slightly to try and get a read on the man’s state. Not drunk yet, but impaired enough that if he was able to move fast enough, the rapist would be eating metal before he knew what hit him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a good boy. Come here, right here. You’re going to make a me a fortune, aren’t you.” The garbage was smiling, looking so satisfied with himself as Dick reached his knees, shifting back with the man’s hand as it came to rest on his head. “Sit. Stay. Good boy.” The man muttered, and then laughed, before taking another long drink from the glass in his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick stared back evenly, glad that the slowly calming twitches could disguise his lip curling slightly. He just needed the man distracted for a few moments, and then he’d have him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A burst of gunfire from outside the office area had the man jumping, and Dick <em>moved.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Main floor clear,” Jason said tightly as he and the Replacement finish securing the hired goons. Most of them were moaning a little, and a few were unconscious, but they were all <em>alive</em> even though none of these trafficking assholes deserve to be. “Heading upstairs now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take Red Robin with you,” Bruce said, like the untrusting control freak that he was. Also, right now? Illogical.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a negatory, B,” Jason replied lightly, nodding briefly at Tim before he turned towards the stairs. “He’s documenting all the evidence. Y’know, all those helpless people, <em>kids</em>, that are being held in crates.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were days that Jason could work with the Bats and not want to break anyone’s faces. Today was not one of those days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he’d blown out enough kneecaps that he was going to sleep well tonight, even if there was some teeth grinding and maybe (probably) some yelling before they finished up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The stairs were at the far end of the warehouse, the lower office area cleared of goons leaving only the upper area unsecured. He took the stairs two at a time – stealth was well and truly out the window now – and paused at the top to peer through the window overlooking the warehouse floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The small office was dark and empty, two dim computer monitors showing only lock screens. He peered around the corner of the office and down the short corridor that had three doors off of it. He cleared the dark office quickly, but, as expected, there were no people hiding. Neither of the other rooms had windows into the corridor, though Jason discovered that the first one led outside – a back entrance into the rear alley.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Got an exit up here.” Jason said, but from his vantage point it all looked dark and quiet. If anyone had rabbited this way they were Oracle’s problem now. “Looks clean. O, can you do a sweep?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Checking now,” came Babs’ modulated voice, “but there’s been no nearby movement out that way so far.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keep an eye out.” Batman grunted, in <em>fine</em> form this evening, as Jason approached the third door. This was the same side of the level as the other office, so there should be something behind it. Red Robin and Oracle would get the computers, but maybe there was a paper trail, something physical for Jason to get into.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Covering himself, he swung the door open fast and hard, keeping the bulk of his body low as he swung into the room and came face to –</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well. Not face to <em>face.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick swung towards him, naked as the day he was born, and something feral in his expression. Dimly, Jason noted the blood on Dick’s thighs, the bruising and scratches and –</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Okay,</em> he thought, slowly holstering his gun and raising his open hands, staying crouched and trying his best to radiate an aura of safety.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, Dickie?” He asked softly, holding still as Dick stood there glaring at him, panting hard. Jason didn’t like the blood slowly seeping down his brother’s legs, or the way he was twitching and shaking. He’d bet money that the bloody and unconscious man slumped just behind Dick was responsible for Dick’s current condition, but Dick didn’t look with it enough to differentiate between friend and foe right now, one of his escrima clenched threateningly in his fist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s all good,” Jason said, slowly lowering his hands as he shifted to sit cross-legged on the thin, cold carpet. “Just, breathe for me, okay? Nice and deep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason began to exaggerate his breaths, and Dick slowly responded, his harsh breathing slowing into something less wild. As he did, his face crumpled, the escrima dropped with a soft thud and Dick was suddenly on the floor, curled over his knees as he shuddered <em>hard</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, hey, Dick, it’s okay.” Jason crawled forward as fast as he could, but when he got to Dick’s side he wasn’t sure what to do next. It was obvious what had happened, and Jason really wasn’t sure that touching Dick would be okay right now. Except Dick loved hugs, and was always looking for tactile comfort…?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Jason sat there, feeling useless in his dithering, Dick moved, leaning towards Jason and grasping blindly at Jason’s jacket. As he did, Jason saw the small device in Dick’s neck, like the ones on some of the victims from the last few weeks, on some of the kids downstairs, and he had to very carefully control his breathing as green flickered at the edges of his vision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick was quiet in his distress, but they sat there together as he worked through whatever he was working through in this moment. Jason knew it would be more complicated than just whatever was happening now, but at least this was a start. He hoped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve got you.” Jason said, distantly aware of the voices of the others over the comms. He needed to tell them he’d found Nightwing, but he also <em>really</em> didn’t want to move right now, not with Dick clutching at him and heaving out violent, soundless sobs that shook both of them where they sat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Light footsteps in the corridor indicated that the decision was made by circumstances, and Jason twisted around Dick’s deadweight slightly to wave off whichever baby bird had come to check on him – Red Robin’s pale face peered around the corner for only a moment before he vanished back towards the warehouse floor. Jason sighed and relaxed a little, bringing a hand up to gently squeeze at Dick’s shoulder as he listened to Tim reporting back to the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve got you,” he repeated, feeling utterly useless as he stared at the beaten rapist not ten feet away, wishing he’d brought just one clip of live rounds.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>